The present invention relates to dental hygiene storage and charging devices. More specifically, the present invention provides storage for, and a method of dispensing a mouthwash consisting of both a liquid and aggregate. In the preferred embodiment, the mouthwash consists of salt and water. The present invention provides a quick and effortless means of providing the mouthwash on demand in addition to providing storage for common items like tooth brushes, and flossing picks. Flossing picks are quickly becoming the standard in flossing paraphernalia, replacing traditional string floss and flossing methods with a much easier and effective approach.
It is necessary to exercise proper dental hygiene to prevent dental, and other diseases caused by bacteria that grows in the oral cavity. Either absorbed through the body or aspirated into the lungs, bacteria in the oral cavity can cause numerous systemic diseases. In addition to killing bacteria, salt water rinses also reduce inflammation of the gums. Recent research demonstrates that inflammation is also responsible for a multitude of periodontal diseases, which may lead to other systemic diseases.
Currently there is no convenient way to make a salt water mouthwash, especially in the bathroom where dental care takes place. Salt water rinses are an excellent preventative measure and treatment. The reason they are so good is that the salt is not only a natural disinfectant, but it also removes any swelling from the tissues. Sodium chloride is a powerful antibacterial agent. An antibacterial agent is one that inhibits the growth and multiplication of bacteria. Thus, the bacteria do not have a chance to grow and flourish as much. The salt crystals also act like a detergent, or micro scrubber, that cleans between the smallest and inaccessible spaces by swishing the salt water mouthwash between the teeth vigorously.
Flossing daily is also an essential step in cleaning between the teeth and below the gum line to remove bacterial or dental plaque. Dental authorities consider plaque the leading cause of periodontal disease and tooth loss in adults.
However, current flossing methods require one to tightly string a line between both hands to effectively clean between one tooth at a time. This requires some skill and patience. It can also be damaging if done incorrectly. Flossing picks are quickly becoming standard for flossing as they provide a much easier user experience that is more effective than traditional flossing. Even with the advent of flossing picks, flossing is still seen as tedious, and time consuming. A need exists to store them, on display as a reminder to floss daily. A salt water mouthwash rinse is also a great way to floss when time is short. Currently no dental hygiene storage device provides a means for storing and dispensing the necessary items to make a salt water mouthwash on demand, as well provide storage and electrical charging for modern dental hygiene products. Thus, an improved dental hygiene storage device is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to dental hygiene storage and organizing devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to dental hygiene holding devices having various configurations for storing toothbrushes and other items, such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,629,506 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,527 A, and US Patent Application No. US 2004/0050733A1.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art fail to provide a means for storing aggregates, most commonly table salt, water, and/or mouthwash with a means of dispensing the contents on demand. Further, the prior art devices fail to provide a power supply or power input. The preferred embodiment of the present invention contains electric motors and pumps used to dispense liquids and aggregates. In this preferred embodiment the power supply and liquid reservoirs can also be utilized to charge, and power other electronic dental hygiene products stored within the device such as electronic toothbrushes or water flossing picks.
Considering the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing dental hygiene storage devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.